


Story of my Life

by schrijverr



Series: Home, Weird Home [7]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Ashes is there for the destruction only, Gen, Humor, Ivy backstory, a miricle, and Ivys trauma lightly mentioned and talked about, i did not abandon this, okay it's not really crack but it is humerous, watch out for burning and collapsing buildings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: How Ivy got on Aurora in the ancient world with the help of the future that is also the now.Series is an overarchig vibe, can be read as stand alone
Relationships: Ivy Alexandria & Ashes O'Reilly
Series: Home, Weird Home [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879876
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Story of my Life

**Author's Note:**

> Lets ignore how long it took me to come back to this series and how it is kind of not really a crackfic, I got carried away.
> 
> This is my 45th mechs fic and my 170th fic on AO3, pretty proud of that :D
> 
> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi, cause I'd love to talk to y'all!

“Ashes, I swear to god if you accidentally light this library on fire I will make sure I kill you in such a way that it takes you a decade to regenerate and don’t think I haven’t done research on how to do that.” Ivy threatened as they made their ways through the halls of an ancient library.

Of course it wasn’t currently ancient, but later it would be described like that and the Mechanisms knew that, hence why it was referred to as such. 

Ashes wasn’t even sure why they’d come, dusty boring papyrus scrolls or tablets weren’t really their scene and Ivy could be scary. They would much rather be with Jonny and Tim, who had been allowed to inspect the camps of the legion laying siege to the city.

Of course, Brian and Nastya had made rules for the two before they set them free. No guns, no steampunk outfits, no English and not together, but at least it would be fun.

Maybe they had silently hoped Ivy would let them sneak off to have some fun, but alas the smaller archivist had kept a close eye on them and scolded them whenever they had tried, leaving them here bored in a library while they could be committing arson.

They sighed and focused back on Ivy, who was seamlessly navigating the twisting corridors of the library. They asked: “Is it a library power or something that you know the way here, or what?”

“Oh, no, I know it from my dreams.” Ivy responded, more focused on the literature in front of her than what she or Ashes had just said.

“A dream?” they repeated, voice a bit higher.

“Yes, a dream, I just- oh.” Ivy now too realized her confession.

Her face remained impassive as she hummed and looked around silently. When nothing else came after that Ashes said: “It’s that it? Just an oh, nothing more?”

“I am thinking.”

“Oh that’s a surprise.”

“Shut up.”

Ashes shut up to let Ivy think. When it took a while, they started flicking their lighter and letting their gaze drift over a to a reading area, where a dark-clad man with long red hair tried to convince a plump man with white hair and a white robe to leave.

Their attention was snapped back to Ivy, who said: “I think I understand why I wanted to visit this place now, I am connected to the library and I wanted to save some of it.”

“That makes it sound like it’s gonna be destroyed.” Ashes replied, starting to like where this was going more and more.

Ivy glared at them and walked away, starting to take as many scrolls as she could carry. When Ashes didn’t follow to do the same, she turned back to them and said: “Aren’t you going to help? You got those big strong arms, make them useful for a change.”

“Hey, don’t complement and reprimand me in the same sentence.” Ashes frowned as they started to help.

They got ignored by Ivy, who walked on, suddenly stopping making Ashes bump into her. They were about to ask indignantly why Ivy had stopped, but the archivist was quicker, holding up her finger to indicate they should be quiet.

“What’s going on?” Ashes whispered, suddenly on high alert.

“You have to stay calm and promise not to freak, okay?” Ivy whispered back.

“Okay, sure, what is it?”

“I think I just saw Carmilla walk by.”

A moment of silence hung between them, Ashes quickly registered the information and put it in a box in their mind labeled ‘do not interact’ before they said: “Well, then I think Jonny is going to have a whack time, because I faintly recall him telling me he saw himself, right around when you came aboard.”

“Jikes.” Ivy replied, checking around the corner again, before continuing collecting scrolls.

“You’re not gonna follow her?” Ashes asked, “Don’t you want to see, want to remember?”

“From what I have gathered it was not very pleasant and I do not think seeing it will help me, Ashes.” she said.

“Oh, come on, I’m not allowed to fight, not allowed to burn down the library and now I’m not even allowed to see baby Ivy.” Ashes whined.

Ivy gave them a look and deadpanned: “Not a baby, I will look exactly the same.”

“Please, it’ll be fun. We can make sure you have fun trauma.” Ashes pleaded.

“I don’t need “fun” trauma, Ashes, what I need is for you to carry more scrolls and make sure we get out when this whole thing burns down.”

“It’s going to burn down?”

Ivy took a deep breath, trying to keep her temper in check, then strained yet calmly she said: “Yes, it is and if you behave you get to help set it alight, okay?”

“And I get to see baby Ivy?” Ashes tried to push their luck.

“Maybe, if you’re good.” Ivy decided to give up on arguing and just pushed some scrolls into their arms as she attempted to remember more of her dreams in order to find out what the narrative wanted from her here.

It seemed it worked, because Ashes followed her, paying more attention than before and with that giving Ivy the peace to think. She knew this place was burning down and she knew she was here and would be no more after tonight. 

So now what?

Her feet were going somewhere without her permission and her hands were taking scrolls without her looking too much, like her limbs knew what to do more than she did. 

As they were walking Ashes had picked up a bag to store the scrolls and now had their hands free as they were nervously flicking their light on and off. In the distance the two could hear voices talking and without even looking at each other they hurried down the hall to check.

“I need you to come with me, it is important. You need to be part of the story.” a familiar voice said, not directed at them.

A younger and equally familiar voice replied: “Why would I trust you, I am perfectly fine here. I’m not part of anything, leave me alone.”

The Ashes next to immortal Ivy shifted uncomfortably and whispered: “I really want to set something on fire right now, and I mean more than usual.”

“Do it.”

“What?”

“Do it. The stories need me there too and past me needs a reason to go, so do it.”

“Oh, hell yes.” Ashes cheered softly, immediately setting to work on some timber, making Ivy cringe when they grabbed a few papyrus scrolls for it.

It took Ashes about ten minutes to set up a construction that would light up multiple parts of the building at once. They were skilled, Ivy had to give them that. Meanwhile old Ivy was still arguing with Carmilla.

Carmilla tried to point out the fires and younger Ivy started to try and save some of the scrolls, burning her hands in the process. She got pulled away by Carmilla, but right at that moment a bit of the ceiling came loose, falling down and crushing Ivy. Carmilla sighed and said to herself: “And here I really hoped we could avoid a mess this time.”

Ashes and Ivy watched the two leave Ivy slung over Carmillas shoulder. The black-clad man from before also walked passed, they heard him say to his companion: “No, this wasn’t my side, angel.”

Then they disappeared out of sight as well. When they deemed it safe Ashes turned to Ivy and said: “Uhm, I guess sorry for killing you.”

Ivy shrugged and replied: “I have a better library now.”

That made Ashes smile, before they pulled Ivy out. She noted how they were extra careful with the bag as they did so, which made Ivy smile as well. 

Outside in the city it was chaos, probably Tim and Jonny, who were not following the rules set for them. They hurried through streets back to where Aurora was, meeting Jonny and Tim at one point, both wearing matching grins.

“Guess what we saw.” Jonny yelled when he saw them.

“A Jonny look-alike!” Tim answered before they could, earning a glare from Jonny himself.

Ashes and Ivy shared a look and collectively decided to not tell them that it was actually just Jonny, but then younger. They wanted to get off this planet, a new story was already calling them.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to _MidnightDawn_The_Youtuber_ for giving me this idea on the last part, sorry it took so long :D
> 
> Yes, all the violent and “scary” mechs are under the thumb of the ones with brains when it comes to being planet side, it is the only reason no one has died at their gigs so far and I will not take criticism on this.
> 
> Also I know the burning of the library of Alexandria isn’t this huge or destructive and not the end of the library, but it is just interesting.
> 
> I feel like we don’t think enough about the fact that the mechs could hypothetically meet themselves, that’s freaking whack and also a hilarious concept.
> 
> Ashes and Ivy friendship is honestly v good and I can’t believe I had not seen that before this.
> 
> Comments make my day, so thank you so much for leaving them if you did!!


End file.
